


Baby Talk

by SailorChibi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Baby Tony, Cuddling, Daddy Steve, Diapers, Embarrassment, Gen, Hugs, Infantilism, Little Headspace, Nicknames, Platonic Cuddling, Steve Is A Good Daddy, Team as Family, The Team knows, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is embarrassed, he's just worried about his baby, no actual age play in this one, non sexual age play, non sexual infantilism, steve is a doting daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: "He's okay," Bruce repeated, smiling kindly and patting his shoulder. "But like I said -"“Where’s my baby boy?” Steve’s voice called.Tony froze. Bruce looked like he was trying not to smile as he finished, “He's not quite himself.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble I'd put on tumblr ages ago, but I like this one enough to transplant it here.

"Where is he?" Tony blurted out, touching down on the SHIELD carrier. The suit opened and he lurched out as Thor landed beside him.

Hill held up both hands. "He's down in the medical bay. I don't know anything. Hey, you can't just leave your suit here!" she yelled after Tony.

He was no longer listening. What had started out as a routine battle had quickly descended into chaos; Steve had gotten in the way of a couple super villains that wanted to blow up the Statue of Liberty, and they hadn't taken well to his interference. Seeing his partner fall from Liberty's crown was on the top ten list of worse moments of Tony Stark's life. He was pretty sure his heart had stopped about the same second that Steve hit the ground.

SHIELD had rushed in, towing Steve away before Tony had the chance to scan him. So he had no idea how Steve was doing, or whether he was even alive anymore. His gut clenched at the thought. He literally did not know what he would do without Steve in his life. Tony pushed himself to run faster and finally rounded the corner to the med bay, spotting Bruce immediately.

"He’s okay,” Bruce said as Tony and Thor rushed up, holding out the clipboard as proof. “He has a bad concussion and some broken ribs. He also broke his leg and cracked a couple toes in his right leg. For a fall from that height, he was ridiculously lucky. It's nothing the serum can’t handle. But I should warn you. The doctors have him on pretty strong pain medication, so he’s a little… loopy.” He looked amused.

“But he’s okay,” Tony said, slumping against the wall with relief. He was actually dizzy with it, fingers trembling as he leafed through the pages of the clipboard. Medical jargon, not to mention the hideous writing universal to doctors everywhere, was not his forte. But from what he could understand, Bruce was telling the truth. According to this, the serum had started repairing the worst of the damage before SHIELD even evacuated him, meaning that Steve's injuries could've been worse and they wouldn't know. Tony winced at the thought.

"He's okay," Bruce repeated, smiling kindly and patting his shoulder. "But like I said -"

“Where’s my baby boy?” Steve’s voice called.

Tony froze. 

Bruce looked like he was trying not to smile as he finished, “He's not quite himself.”

Trying (and failing) to keep his face from turning red, Tony edged his way into the room with Bruce and Thor right behind him. Natasha, Clint, Sam and Bucky were already in the room with Steve, as none of them had been as far out as Tony and Thor when Steve fell - thankfully, there were no nurses around. He very carefully did not look at their faces, focusing only on Steve. 

It hurt to see the white casts and bandages, the IV lines and monitors, all attached to or on Steve's body. A lot of his exposed skin was heavily bruised, which was extremely unusual and spoke volumes about how bad off Steve had been if the serum hadn't healed that yet. Tony had this image in his head of Steve as a totally indestructible person, and this was proof that Steve was still human. It was a discomforting thought. 

“There you are!” Steve exclaimed, face lighting up. He opened his arms wide, wincing, and said, “Come see daddy!”

Oh god. Now that he'd seen Steve and knew he was okay, Tony seriously contemplated fleeing the room for all of a second. Because even though the team knew about their age play and Tony had been around them all once or twice, this was mortifying on a whole new level and he was _so not_ in his little headspace right now. Surely Sam or Bucky could take care of Steve for the night?

But another look at Steve's face drained his resolve. He just couldn’t do it. Not when Steve was so obviously happy to see him. And truth be told, there was still a knot of worry and fear lodged in his chest. He wouldn’t be able to relax until he knew for sure Steve was okay, and it could be another couple of days before the doctors let Steve go home.

He walked over to the bed and bent to give Steve a careful hug, squeaking in surprise when Steve grabbed him around the waist and tried to scoop him up. Only Steve ended up groaning in pain when the movement and the additional weight jarred his injuries and nearly dropped Tony. Several pairs of hands reached out all at the same time: Natasha and Clint pulled Steve back against the pillows, while Bucky caught Tony and gently finished lifting him onto the bed.

“Sorry, baby boy,” Steve mumbled, setting one hand on his ribs. He reached out for Tony with the other, dragging him closer. Tony went with it, curling into him carefully, resting his head over Steve's chest. He could hear the beat of Steve's heart, strong and steady, and felt like he could finally breathe.

Steve wrapped an arm around, hand absently patting at Tony’s butt, and Tony knew, he just _knew_ , that Steve was approximately two seconds away from asking why he didn’t have a diaper on.

“You’re okay?” he blurted out before Steve could ask, tipping his head back and looking up at Steve from under his lashes. He didn’t have to fake the quivery note that dipped into his voice.

Steve’s face went soft. “I’m fine, Jellybean.”

Tony’s face burned. Clint snorted, then yelped when both Natasha and Bucky elbowed him hard. Bruce had mercy, stepping forward and adjusting the medication to make Steve fall asleep that much sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
